Attention! Aimant à problèmes à bord
by Yume no Kagi
Summary: Ichigo est un étudiant de 19 ans engagé comme serveur sur un paquebot de luxe pour une croisière de deux semaines. Il fera des rencontres dont celle de Grimmjow 21 ans jeune PDG forcé de prendre des vacances avec ses associés. UA , Yaoi
1. Prologue

Cette fiction est Yaoi et le rating n'est pas là pour faire joli. Si vous n'avez pas l'âge ou que vous n'aimez pas personne ne vous force à lire.  
Rating M pour les chapitres à venir.

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et malgré mon harcèlement postal et mes coups de téléphone Tite Kubo véritable propriétaire refuse de me les céder ce qui est fort dommage car je suis sur qu'avec moi Ichigo et les autres s'amuseraient beaucoup plus, surtout au lit.

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour voici ma seconde fanfiction. J'ai essayé de faire plus attention à mes tournures de phrase et aux fautes mais je reste quand même une calamité niveau orthographe et je m'en excuse d'avance même si j'ai dans l'espoir qu'un petit lutin vert avec un bonnet rouge (et pas un autre!) ai corrigé mes horribles fautes pendant que je postais cette fic.

Si une lectrice (ou un lecteur mais je ne me fais pas trop d'illusion) horrifié(e) voir traumatisé(e) par mes fautes se porte volontaire pour les corriger j'accepte avec grand plaisir.

Si vous avez des remarques positives ou négatives constructives n'hésitez pas.

Voila je ne vais pas m'étendre plus. Voici le prologue de mon histoire je le poste avant de partir en vacances mais vu le trou paumé où je vais j'aurais tout le temps de réfléchir à une suite.  
_

Prologue

Ichigo relisait pour la troisième fois la lettre que la compagnie navale Soul Society lui avait envoyée:

_M. Kurosaki,_  
_Nous sommes heureux de répondre favorablement à votre demande et de vous accueillir parmi les membres de l'équipage du paquebot Seireitei pour la croisière en direction des Caraïbes._  
_Vous serez serveur sur le second pont dans le bar Zanpakuto. _  
_Le responsable du personnel vous expliquera les détails sur place. _  
_ Bienvenu à bord._

_Yamamoto Genryusaï_  
_Président de la Soul Society._

Ichigo ne savait quoi penser, ayant vu cette annonce sur Internet avec Renji, ils avaient décidé de postuler tous les deux sans vraiment y croire, persuadé de ne pas avoir les compétences requises.  
Comment diable cette société choisissait-elle ses employés ?  
Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par son portable:  
"Allô ?

-Ichigo j'ai été embauché par la Soul Society. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que...

-Calme toi Renji, le coupa le pauvre Ichigo, à ce rythme je serais sourd avant d'entendre la fin de ta phrase

-Désolé mec mais j'y croyais vraiment pas. J'ai l'impression de rêver.

-Ouais moi aussi, marmonna le roux

-Non ? Toi aussi tu es embauché ? C'est génial imagine toi, moi, la mer, les filles. Ça va être des vacances de rêve.

-Renji je ne pense pas que ce soit la définition exacte du mot travail mais chacun la sienne et je sens qu'avec la tienne tu es plutôt bien partis pour te faire virer avant de mettre un pied sur le bateau

-Ouais ouais, répondit vaguement le rouge dont le cerveau semblait déjà être parti au large, je te laisse je vais faire ma valise. On se voit ce soir au bar habituel avec Chad et Ishida. Salut"

Ichigo referma son portable et soupira. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment à propos de tout ça.  
_

Dans un bureau au dernier étage d'un building de luxe au centre du quartier des affaires de Tokyo, Grimmjow Jaggerjack fixait le billet indiquant le numéro de sa suite à bord du paquebot Seireitei.

"Si je savais quel crétin est à l'origine de ce bordel, je le démonterai, j'ai beaucoup trop de boulot pour glander sur un rafiot pendant deux semaines, cria t-il

-Le crétin est là, répondit Gin en entrant dans le bureau avec son éternel sourire

-Enfoiré j'aurai du me douter que c'était toi t'es toujours là pour me pourrir la vie. Tu sais très bien que j'ai pas le temps pour ces conneries.

-Mais tu verras ON va bien s'amuser, répliqua Gin alors que son sourire s'agrandissait

-Attend comment ça "on"... Tu viens aussi ? Fais chier moi qui pensait que ça ne pouvait être plus emmerdant, faut en plus que tu te ramènes. Pourquoi t'es mon associé déjà ? Ah oui parce que t'es censé être intelligent, efficace et pas trop bruyant..."

Pendant que notre gros chaton bleu favoris pestait contre lui, Gin en posa ses dossiers et repartit en ricanant, ces vacances allaient être très intéressantes.


	2. Chapitre 1: Bienvenu à bord

Cette fiction est Yaoi et le rating n'est pas là pour faire joli. Si vous n'avez pas l'âge ou que vous n'aimez pas personne ne vous force à lire.  
Rating M pour le language de Grimmjow (même dans un costume à 750 euros il reste notre gros chaton vulgaire) et pour les chapitres à venir.

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et malgré mon harcèlement postal et mes coups de téléphone Tite Kubo véritable propriétaire refuse de me les céder ce qui est fort dommage car je suis sur qu'avec moi Ichigo et les autres s'amuseraient beaucoup plus, surtout au lit.

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour voici ma seconde fanfiction. J'ai essayé de faire plus attention à mes tournures de phrase et aux fautes mais je reste quand même une calamité niveau orthographe et je m'en excuse d'avance même si j'ai dans l'espoir qu'un petit lutin vert avec un bonnet rouge (et pas un autre!) ai corrigé mes horribles fautes pendant que je postais cette fic.

Si une lectrice (ou un lecteur car oui maintenant je sais qu'il y en a) horrifié(e) voir traumatisé(e) par mes fautes se porte volontaire pour les corriger j'accepte avec grand plaisir.

Si vous avez des remarques positives ou négatives constructives n'hésitez pas.

J'ai écrit ce chapitre dans mon gite perdu au milieu des montagnes cévenoles dans une station de ski (de fond). Je me demande ce qui était le pire : le fait que j'ai du regarder l'intégrale de grand galop et horseland avec mes cousines ou le fait que malgré qu'on soit dans une station de sport d'hiver il n'y avait pas de neige et qu'on s'ennuyait à mourir. Je vous laisse juger.

En écrivant ce chapitre, j'ai appris qu'en plus d'être nulle en orthographe, je n'étais pas plus douée en description des personnages. Je suis désolée T_T

Merci pour les reviews du prologue je suis vraiment heureuse. J'ai essayé de répondre par message privée mais pas à tous désolée. Ayant des soucis d'ordinateur, j'écris et je poste mes chapitres depuis mon mobile je répondrais dans les prochains chapitres donc continuez à en envoyer je les lis avec grand plaisir.  
_

Chapitre 1

Ichigo posa ses bagages sur le sol du port et resta bouche bée un long moment devant le grand paquebot blanc immaculé portant l'inscription Seireitei face à lui.  
-Fais gaffe Ichi tu vas gober des mouches, se moqua Renji.

-J'arrive pas à y croire. Renji on va vraiment travailler dessus pendant deux semaines ? Demanda le roux qui ne semblait pas avoir entendu les moqueries de son ami.

-Eh oui mon vieux ! C'est pas génial ? Et le meilleur c'est que pour un service optimal envers les clients, chaque employé travail seulement six heures par jour pour ne pas montrer de signe de fatigue et ainsi amoindrir la qualité de son travail, ce qui veut dire que le reste du temps on fait ce que l'on veut et vu toutes les activités on va pas s'ennuyer ! C'est le job d'été de rêve, payé pour travailler et surtout profiter.

Ils reprirent leurs bagages et se dirigèrent vers le paquebot. En entrant, ils arrivèrent dans un vaste hall lumineux et raffiné, les clients n'étant pas encore arrivés le lieux était vide et silencieux. De chaque coté des ascenseurs en verre menaient aux différents étages et un grand bureau en marbre blanc portant la gravure doré RECEPTION se tenait devant eux. Il arrivèrent (enfin Renji tira Ichigo trop fasciné pour faire le moindre geste) face à une jeune réceptionniste aux cheveux étrangement verts.  
-Bonjour je suis Abaraï Renji et le gars qui fixe le lustre depuis trois plombes avec la bouche ouverte c'est Kurosaki Ichigo nous avons été engagé sur ce bateau en tant que barman et serveur, dit Renji en sortant sa lettre d'embauche.

-Ah oui ! C'est vous les petits nouveaux du second pont. Attendaient ici je vais appeler Yumichika, répondit la jeune femme avec un grand sourire.

Pendant qu'ils attendaient le dénommé Yumichika, Renji entama la conversation avec la réceptionniste qui paraissait ravie d'avoir un peu de compagnie dans cette grande pièce où elle était seule avec sa collègue qui semblait avoir trouvé un bon remède contre l'ennui (remède très efficace il vous suffit d'avoir un oreiller et une chaise assez confortable) .

-Je suis Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck (un nom aussi étrange que la couleur de ces cheveux) mais appelez moi Nell, commença la verte, c'est ma troisième année à bord et franchement c'est le meilleur boulot que j'ai jamais fait. Vous allez voir l'équipe et super sympa bien qu'assez atypique mais on s'y fait très vite. La fille qui dort là, c'est Kusajishi Yachiru, elle parait jeune mais elle est plus vielle que moi.

Renji tourna la tête et détailla la jeune femme ou plutôt la petite fille à coté de Nell. Elle ne devait pas dépasser le mètre quarante et ne donnait pas l'impression d'avoir plus de dix ans, elle avait les cheveux roses, et une bulle sortant de son nez signifiant qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas avant un long moment.  
Il ne pu finir sa description car un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus nuit coupés en carré et d'étranges cils arriva.

-Yachiru je t'ai déjà dit cent fois de ne pas t'endormir sur le comptoir, cria t-il dans les oreilles de la rose.

La bulle éclata, Yachiru ouvrit les yeux

-Oui vous avez raison monsieur il ne faut pas dormir en service, marmonna t-elle.

Et c'est sur ces belles paroles pleines de sagesse qu'elle se rendormit au grand damne de Yumichika qui décida d'abandonner l'idée de la réveiller.  
Il se tourna vers Renji et Ichigo (qui avait terminé de fixer le lustre).

-Je suis Yumichika le responsable du personnel si vous avez la moindre question sur le fonctionnement des services du bateau, demandez moi.  
Je vais vous montrer votre cabine et ensuite nous irons au Zanpakuto pour que je vous explique comment marche le bar. Mais avant tout ne trouvez vous pas que mon visage est particulièrement beau aujourd'hui ? demanda t-il en sortant un petit miroir pour s'admirer.

"Génial, se dit Ichigo, on est tombé sur un narcissique. Je sens que parler avec lui va être très fatiguant."

Effectivement pendant tout le chemin jusqu'à leur cabine, Yumichika leur raconta la vie ô combien passionnante de ses implants capillaires et de son magnifique visage qu'il ne se lassait visiblement pas de regarder.  
Renji avait décroché de la conversation à sens unique au bout de deux minutes et Ichigo quand à lui n'avait pas suivi le début se concentrant pour retenir le chemin jusqu'à leur chambre.

Les chambres des employés se trouvaient dans les étages inférieurs du bateau. C'est ainsi que lorsque Yumichika ouvrit la porte de la cabine, Ichigo et Renji se retrouvèrent dans une pièce de taille moyenne n'ayant aucune fenêtre. La chambre contenait deux lits superposés, deux placards et une porte qui devait mener à la salle de bain.  
-Voici votre cabine retenait bien l'étage et le numéro de la porte, dit Yumichika en tendant deux cartes magnétiques à Ichigo et Renji.

-Posez vos valises et suivaient moi, vous rangerez vos affaires quand vous aurez du temps libre ce qui n'est pas le cas maintenant. Il est onze heures et les premiers passagers arrivent à midi, reprit-il en regardant sa montre.

Pour accéder au second pont, le plus simple était de retourner dans le hall d'accueil, de prendre un des ascenseurs menant au premier étage et d'emprunter un grand escalier blanc menant à l'extérieur du bateau.

-Le second pont possède un restaurant, un bar, deux piscines, trois jaccuzis, un espace bronzage (pire ennemi de Yumichika cela risquerait de nuire à la beauté de sa peau), une salle de sport et un mur d'escalade, expliqua Yumichika alors qu'il les menaient au bar.

Le Zanpakuto était spacieux et luxueux à souhait, un comptoir en chêne sombre surmonté de dorures et de sièges assortis étaient placés au centre formant un carré. Le reste de la vaste pièce était rempli de larges fauteuils en cuir noir et de tables basses en verre. La lumière légèrement tamisée accentuait le côté classe et intime du bar.

"Tout aussi luxueux que le reste du bateau, se dit Ichigo."

-De ce coté il y a tous les alcools forts, ici les boissons sans alcools et là la liste des ingrédients pour chaque cocktail, dit Yumichika en montrant à Renji les emplacements des bouteilles et des shakers, tu serviras les clients assis au comptoir et tu travailleras en binôme avec Ichigo en faisant les commandes qu'il t'apportera. Dans ce bar il y a trois services : le premier est de sept à treize heures, le second de treize à dix-neuf heures et le dernier de dix-neuf à une heure. Vous travaillerez pendant le second service avec Orihime et Rukia qui sont serveuses comme Ichigo ainsi que Ikaku qui sera au comptoir avec Renji.  
Faites bien attention à votre comportement ce bar est réservé aux clients des chambres de première classe et aux suites. Voici vos uniformes."

Une chemise blanche à manche courte sur laquelle était inscrit les initiales de la compagnie ainsi qu'un pantalon en toile noire atterrirent dans les mains d'Ichigo et de Renji .  
Après un repérage approximatif des lieux, les deux nouveaux employés rejoignirent leurs cabine afin de s'installer avant l'arrivée des premiers passagers.  
Ichigo regarda sa montre, plus que quinze minutes et le bateau levait l'encre.

Grimmjow Jaggerjack venait de sortir de sa voiture et fixait le bateau d'un oeil méfiant, la mer n'avait jamais été son élément de plus avec ses associés à bord, ce bateau lui semblait encore plus inquiétant.

-Rien de tel que l'air marin pour déstresser après trois ans sans prendre de vacances pas vrai Grimmjow ? Dit Gin en arrivant derrière le bleuté.

-Connard, si à cause de toi je rate mon contrat avec la Soul Society, je fais en sorte que tu ne retrouves plus jamais de boulot, que ta femme te quittes et que tu finisses tes jours dans une maison paumée au milieu de la montagne à planter des choux, répondit le susnommé.

-Allons allons, penses tu que je t'ai fais venir ici sans autres raisons que mon  
inquiétude sur ta santé ?

-Une autre raison ?, demanda Grimmjow étonné. À part le fait que tu adores me faire chier et m'pourrir la vie j'en vois pas d'autre.

-Tu me sous estime, répondit Gin tout en essuyant une larme imaginaire, si nous voyageons sur ce bateau c'est parce ce qu'il appartient justement à cette compagnie et que le vieux président prend des vacances dessus avec sa fille.

-Vraiment ?, Grimmjow était réellement surpris, effectivement il était rare que Gin travail sérieusement sur un dossier. Mais c'est qu'tu sers à quelque chose de temps en temps.

-Ouais, montons à bord, Aizen nous rejoindra plus tard, marmonna Gin vexé par le fait que Grimmjow le prenait sérieusement pour un incapable et un flemmard.

Grimmjow entra dans le hall du paquebot accompagné par Hanatarou son pauvre assistant qui portait tous ses bagages, Gin et sa femme la voluptueuse Matsumoto qui malgré le fait qu'elle est un mari continuait de draguer ouvertement tous les beaux hommes qu'elle croisait dont Grimmjow qui malheureusement pour toutes les femmes était gay.

Grimmjow et Gin avaient un autre associé mais il n'était pas encore arrivé au port. De nature discrète et introvertie, Aizen était le plus mystérieux des trois patrons de la Hueco Corp. Son seul défaut connu était sa fâcheuse tendance à être en retard.

Un employé les mena jusqu'au trois suites qu'ils avaient réservées.

Lorsque qu'il fut installé Grimmjow partit explorer le bateau à la recherche d'un endroit où se détendre.  
C'est en se baladant sur le second pont qu'il tomba sur un bar et qu'il décida d'aller boire un verre dedans afin de passer le temps (et d'éviter la traditionnelle photo du commandant).

En rentrant à l'intérieur il fut agréablement surpris par le calme qui y régnait contrastant fortement avec le pont où tous les passagers s'étaient agglutinés pour dire au revoir et prendre des photos du port avant le départ.

Un grand bruit suivit d'un "Levez l'ancre" lui firent comprendre que le bateau allait quitter le port.

Il s'installa au comptoir et commanda une vodka (histoire de bien commencer les vacances), puis s'intéressa de plus près au barman qui lui servait sa commande. De grande taille, il avait de longs cheveux rouges retenus en arrière pas un élastique ainsi que des tatouages tribaux. D'après son badge il s'appelait Renji.

"Pas mal, se dit Grimmjow, si je négocie bien il pourra peut être me faire passer le temps plus agréablement et m'occuper assez pour que j'en oublie que je suis sur ce rafiot de mes deux."

Alors qu'il allait commencer sa tentative d'approche, un serveur trempé arriva pour prévenir Renji qu'il allait se changer.

"Oh putain, cria mentalement le bleuté, se mec est encore plus sexy, je dois absolument le mettre dans mon lit."

Effectivement le jeune homme était roux, plus petit que Renji et plus fin, et avait de beaux yeux caramels. Sa chemise était trempé, visiblement il avait renversé un verre d'eau sur lui en servant un client. Devenue transparente, elle laissait visible son torse et sa fine musculature.  
L'encre sur son badge avait bavé à cause du liquide ne laissant qu'une tache illisible. Son visage était écarlate et son poing serré, il avait l'air en colère... En colère mais pourquoi ?

-Non mais ça va pas bien espèce de pervers, comment osez-vous tenir de telle propos en publique, hurla le roux, je ne suis pas gay alors oubliez l'idée de me mettre dans votre lit !

Oups, vu la tirade du roux et la tête des autres clients, Grimmjow avait pensé à voix haute.

Le serveur s'approcha du bleuté et lui donna une magistrale baffe qui retentit dans tout le bar.

Et c'est sous les chuchotements choqués des clients et les yeux exorbités de Grimmjow qu'Ichigo tourna les talons et sortit du bar.  
Grimmjow se reprit puis sourit, ce gars lui plaisait beaucoup, finalement Gin avait raison ces vacances allaient être très intéressantes.


	3. Chapitre 2: Pervers à tribord capitaine!

Cette fiction est Yaoi et le rating n'est pas là pour faire joli. Si vous n'avez pas l'âge ou que vous n'aimez pas personne ne vous force à lire.  
Rating M pour le language de Grimmjow (même dans un costume à 750 euros il reste notre gros chaton vulgaire) et pour les chapitres à venir.

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et malgré mon harcèlement postal et mes coups de téléphone Tite Kubo véritable propriétaire refuse de me les céder ce qui est fort dommage car je suis sur qu'avec moi Ichigo et les autres s'amuseraient beaucoup plus, surtout au lit.

Si une lectrice (ou un lecteur car oui maintenant je sais qu'il y en a) horrifié(e) voir traumatisé(e) par mes fautes se porte volontaire pour les corriger j'accepte avec grand plaisir.

Si vous avez des remarques positives ou négatives constructives n'hésitez pas.

Voila le troisième chapitre j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Mes chapitres ne sont pas très longs je suis désolée mais je vais me dépêcher d'attaquer la suite du quatrième qui est déjà en cours.

Merci pour toutes les reviews je suis vraiment heureuse. J'ai essayé de répondre par message privée mais pas à tous désolée. Ayant des soucis d'ordinateur, j'écris et je poste mes chapitres depuis mon mobile je répondrais dans les prochains chapitres donc continuez à en envoyer je les lis avec grand plaisir.  
_

Ichigo marchait rapidement vers sa cabine. Il était furieux et n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que ce gars ai osé le ridiculiser dès son premier jour sur le bateau. Comment pouvait-il ne serait ce qu'imaginer qu'il aurait une minime chance de le "mettre dans son lit" !  
Ichigo n'était pas gay non! Bon il faut dire que niveau expérience amoureuse il n'était pas doué non plus. En dix-neuf ans d'existence il n'avait eu qu'une seule petite amie et leur rupture avait été assez brutale.  
Quoi ? Ce n'est tout de même pas la faute d'Ichigo si le jour de leur première fois il avait eu une panne, si ? Bon d'accord il aurait pu éviter de rajouter qu'en effet si elle avait été plus sexy peut-être qu'il aurait pu bander. Il n'aurait ainsi pas eu d'œil au beurre noir mais tout le monde le sait Ichi et le tact ça fait deux.  
De toute façon cette fille était folle et même sans cette histoire ils auraient fini par se séparer (nda: tout homme fier, têtu s'appelant Ichigo et ne voulant pas culpabiliser de l'échec d'une relation se dit que ce n'est pas de sa faute).

Ichigo glissa sa carte dans le boitier devant sa cabine et ouvrit la porte. Il se changea puis se jeta sur son lit, plaqua son oreiller sur son visage et hurla de frustration et de colère. Après quelques minutes à ruminer et à imaginer le plan parfait pour faire disparaitre de la surface de la Terre cet horripilant homme aux cheveux bleus, le roux finit par s'endormir. Il était dix-neuf quinze et il avait eu une journée chargée. Il glissa lentement vers le monde des rêves et au moment où il allait enfin savoir si le lapin bleu était bien le frère de l'éléphant rose, Renji le réveilla.

- Ichi ?

-Hn.

-Oï mec, il est déjà dix heures et demi t'as dormi plus de quinze heures ça te suffit pas ?

-...a...ueule...ji..., marmonna le roux à travers son coussin.

On pouvait aisément traduire se grognement par un agréable et matinal "ta gueule Renji".

Ichigo n'était vraiment pas du matin et après s'être réveillé il avait un temps de réadaptation à la civilisation assez long. Parler au roux quinze minutes après son réveille pouvait se révéler très dur psychologiquement.  
C'est ainsi que lorsque Renji sortit de la salle de bain il se retrouva face à Ichigo debout, en boxer, fixant la porte de la salle d'eau avec un air débile et plein d'épis sur la tête c'est à dire exactement dans la même position que lorsqu'il était partit prendre sa douche. Le rouge soupira.  
Il tenta une approche et essaya de motiver le roux.

-Va te doucher ensuite on va bouffer et après piscine et drague mec!

-...

Même face à cette réponse très encourageante Renji n'abandonna pas.

-Ichigo ? Si je te dis magnifiques filles en bikinis avec des gros seins ça te donnes pas envie?

-... si, finit par répondre le roux.

-Ah tu vois quand tu veux c'est partit pour...

BOUM! Renji fut interrompu dans ses réjouissances par Ichigo qui venait de s'éclater la tête contre le parquet de la chambre. Le rouge pesta cet abruti pissait le sang par le nez et le pire c'est qu'il s'était rendormi.

Il était seulement sept heures lorsque Grimmjow se réveilla. Il n'était pas un lève tard et il profita de l'heure pour aller à la salle de sport et faire des exercices de musculation.  
Il avait passé la nuit à rêver des milles et une façons de draguer et de profiter du barman roux si sexy.  
Rien qu'en repensant à sa chemise transparente et son fessier ferme il sentait son corps chauffer.  
Il tenta de se concentrer sur son entrainement mais son esprit partait ailleurs et il finit par abandonner décidant de retourner dans sa chambre se doucher et travailler sur quelques dossiers avant d'aller prendre le petit déjeuner avec ses associés.

Dans une suite au même étage que celle du bleuté, Sosuke Aizen vérifia encore une fois que tout était ok puis il referma la mallette contenant la commande de son client et la rangea au fond de sa penderie.  
Il remonta ses lunettes et sortit son portable de sa poche appuyant sur une touche raccourcis.

-Allo, fit une voix depuis son téléphone.

-C'est moi, j'ai ce que vous m'avez demandé il ne reste plus qu'à faire l'échange. Rendez vous à seize heures demain au bar Zanpakuto, dit Aizen d'une voix froide avant de raccrocher.

Dans seulement quelques jours, encore quelques jours et enfin il réaliserait son rêve.  
_

Lorsque Ichigo émergea enfin il se trouvait dans l'arrière salle du bar où il travaillait, il avait mal au nez et était assis à une table pleine de corbeilles de croissants, de fruits et autres mets du petit déjeuner.  
Il se doutait bien que c'était Renji qui l'avait aidé à se préparer pendant que lui était encore à moitié dans un monde fantastique et cotonneux.  
La porte s'ouvrit sur Renji.

-Enfin tu es réveiller, il déjà onze heures et demi. La piscine c'est mort pour ce matin mais on se rattrape ce soir aucun refus ne sera toléré.

-Oui, répondit Ichigo qui voulait finir son déjeuné tranquille.

Après un repas copieux le rouquin regarda l'heure et décida de se mettre au travail priant pour que le gars timbré et pervers ne remette pas les pieds au bar jusqu'à la fin de la croisière.

Mais malheureusement Ichigo et sa poisse légendaire durent se coltiner le bleuté pendant une bonne partie de leur service.

-S'lut, lança le bleuté en s'asseyant au comptoir.

-Dégagez espèce d'illuminé ne vous approchez pas de moi, répondit le rouquin en le contournant tout en prenant soin de laisser une distance de deux mètres entre eux.

-Attend, toi et moi on est pas vraiment partit sur des bonnes bases mais ça peut s'arranger. J'te jure que je t'ferrais rien...tant qu'tu seras pas consentant, dit le bleuté avec un regard et un sourire pervers.

Ichigo se retourna d'un coup, une veine pulsant dangereusement sur son front.

-Ecoute pervers tu ne me feras jamais rien car je ne suis pas gay. PAS GAY!  
Même si je dois avouer que pour un mec tu es plutôt canon, je suis pas intéressé désolé.

-J'suis flatté tu m'trouve canon mais ne me sous estime pas, tu n'sais pas combien d'hétéros sont devenus gay à cause de moi. Grimmjow Jaggerjack, retiens bien ce nom car d'ici une semaine c'est celui qu'entendra tout l'bateau lorsque tu le crieras depuis mon pieu. Tu vas vite devenir accro, rajouta le bleuté avec un sourire carnivore.

Tous les clients présents fixait Ichigo en ce demandant qu'elle serait la suite des événements. Et ils ne furent pas déçu car le rouquin devint rouge pivoine, bredouilla quelques mots et s'en alla au pas de course.  
Grimmjow ramassa le badge du roux qui dans sa précipitation s'était détaché.  
"Alors comme ça tu t'appelles Ichigo, eh bien p'tite fraise je vais te cuisiner à la Grimmjow et j'sens qu'ça va être un putain d'festin" pensa le bleu avec un sourire machiavélique.  
_

Le reste du service se passa sans trop de problèmes, Grimmjow était parti s'assoir à une table Gin, Rangiku et Aizen l'avaient rejoins un moment avant de repartir et Ichigo c'était fait fortement réprimander par Yumichika qui n'avait absolument pas apprécier d'apprendre que le roux avait giflé un client et encore moins d'assister à la petite scène qui c'était déroulé à l'instant.  
_

Orihime Inoue était une jeune fille étrange et très (très) maladroite aillant la particularité de paraître encore plus stupide qu'elle ne l'était déjà (je pense que maintenant tout le monde sait à quel point j'apprécie ce personnage) et malheureusement elle avait jeté son dévolue sur notre pauvre Ichigo et n'avais d'ailleurs pas apprécié que ce mec au cheveux bleus lui fasse du rentre dedans.  
Le jour de leur rencontre (c'est à dire la veille) elle avait eu le coup de foudre et avait décidé de tout mettre en œuvre pour que le roux comprenne qu'il lui plaisait mais tout en restant subtil évidemment.

-Ichigo kun, cria la rousse en arrivant derrière lui pour emprisonné le bras du pauvre concerné dans son opulente poitrine. Elle avait un sourire niais et se dandinait sur place comme une dinde. (Nda: heureusement qu'elle reste subtil sinon qu'est ce que ça serait)

-Salut, répondit Ichigo en essayant de récupérer son bras.

-Dit Ichigo kun, après notre service je me demandait si tu voulais bien venir à la patinoire avec moi, demanda Orihime avec un léger rougissement.

Ichigo lui n'avait pas écouté la suite de la phrase. Il s'était arrêté au mot patinoire.  
"Une patinoire ! Jusqu'à quel point ce bateau est grand ?" pensa t-il.

La jeune rousse toujours fermement accroché à son bras attendait visiblement une réponse qui mit trop de temps à venir à son gout.

-Ichigo kun ? Redemanda Inoue. Tu veux venir ?

-Non merci c'est très gentil de proposer mais j'ai promis à Renji qu'on irait à la piscine, répondit le roux en se détachant du poulpe.

-Oh mais quel hasard, j'voulais justement y aller aussi, déclara une voix grave derrière lui.

Ichigo se retourna pour retomber nez à nez avec Grimmjow, il redevint rouge en repensant aux avance de bleu.

-Vous ! Que faites vous là à écouter les conversations des autres ? Vous êtes vraiment malpoli, grogna Ie serveur.

Grimmjow eut un sourire goguenard.

-Si vous vouliez plus d'intimité fallait pas commencer une conversation devant la porte car j'suis désolé de te l'apprendre Ichi mais c'est ici que rentrent et sortent les clients. Et là moi j'veux sortir donc si tu pouvais dire à ta vache à lait de dégager, elle bloque le passage. Répliqua la panthère.

Un ange passa puis Orihime les larmes aux yeux partit en courant vers l'arrière salle sans oublier de renverser deux trois verres sur son passage.

Grimmjow rigola puis sortit avant de de retourner.

-À toute à l'heure p'tite fraise tient toi prêt je vais te faire couler.


	4. Chapitre 3: Splash et décolleté en vue!

Cette fiction est Yaoi et le rating n'est pas là pour faire joli. Si vous n'avez pas l'âge ou que vous n'aimez pas personne ne vous force à lire.  
Rating M pour le language de Grimmjow (même dans un costume à 750 euros il reste notre gros chaton vulgaire) et pour les chapitres à venir.

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et malgré mon harcèlement postal et mes coups de téléphone Tite Kubo véritable propriétaire refuse de me les céder ce qui est fort dommage car je suis sur qu'avec moi Ichigo et les autres s'amuseraient beaucoup plus, surtout au lit.

Si une lectrice (ou un lecteur car oui maintenant je sais qu'il y en a) horrifié(e) voir traumatisé(e) par mes fautes se porte volontaire pour les corriger j'accepte avec grand plaisir.

Si vous avez des remarques positives ou négatives constructives n'hésitez pas.

Voila le quatrième chapitre j'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit super ou qu'il se passe plein de trucs.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews je suis vraiment heureuse. J'ai toujours autant de problèmes d'ordi donc je vais répondre à celles auxquelles je n'ai pas encore répondu par l'intermédiaire de la fic. Je suis désolée, ça fait beaucoup de blabla avant le chapitre mais j'ai pas trop le choix.

**NaoAmatsuki Blak**:  
Merci, effectivement je pense qu'Orihime va devenir mon souffre douleurs, elle n'aura pas une image resplendissante dans cette fic mais bon elle n'avait pas qu'à se mettre entre Grimm et Ichi. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle est suicidaire 3

**Sun**:  
Oui la gifle ça fait mal mais ça à pas l'air de l'avoir démotivé. Merci pour tes reviews à chaque chapitre.

**BigLoolie**:  
Merci pour ta review j'espère que ton intérêt pour cette fic ne baissera pas.  
Je pense que Aizen sera taré mais je ne vais pas en faire un très méchant comme dans TOUTES les fics comme tu le dis si bien. Certes il est mégalo mais pardonnons lui, ce n'est pas de sa faute^^

**Toyo38230**:  
Oh? Un lecteur je suis flatté. Grace à toi mes préjugés comme quoi les mecs n'aiment pas le yaoi viennent de s'envoler.  
_

Renji marchait en direction de la piscine sous le regard interrogateur des passagers qui s'écartaient de son chemin au fur et à mesure.

-Nooooooon ! Hurla Ichigo qui tentait désespérément d'échapper à la poigne du rouge qui le trainait par les pieds vers les bassins.

-Ichi arrête de faire l'enfant, tu m'avais promis qu'on irait ensemble alors lâche ce poteau. Grogna Renji

-Non si j'y vais je vais me faire manger, tu comprends pas ce type est un cannibale il est complètement taré. Je veux pas finir dans son lit!

-Non mais t'exagère il avait l'air sympa bien qu'un peu pervers. Moi je l'aime déjà, regarde de quelle façon il a réussi à faire chialer Inoue franchement c'était tordant.

Et sur ces paroles Renji recommença à tirer le roux vers la piscine.  
_

Grimmjow était allongé sur un transat lunettes de soleil sur le nez en attendant que le serveur arrive.  
Il ne faisait absolument pas attention à Rangiku qui exposait son bikini beaucoup trop petit et ses seins beaucoup trop gros juste devant lui ni aux femmes qui lui envoyaient des sourires et des clins d'œils.  
Le plus discrètement possible, il surveillait Orihime qui venait de poser sa serviette de l'autre côté du bassin et qui visiblement cherchait le roux aussi.  
Décidément cette baleine ne lâcherait pas l'affaire facilement mais lui non plus et il avait déjà pleins d'idées pour l'humilier (quand je pense à Orihime c'est fou à quel point les idées viennent vite) Grimmjow pouvait être très séducteur et mature comme il pouvait être blagueur et gamin.  
_

Ichigo venait, à son plus grand désespoir, d'arriver devant les grands bassins remplis d'eau chlorée, Renji avait vu Nell de loin et était partit la rejoindre.  
Le roux soupira, il n'avait plus qu'à se faire discret et à se mettre dans un coin.

-ICHIGO KUN, cria une voix aigue et surexcité, PAR ICI.

Bon pour le coté discret on repassera, plus de la moitié des personnes présente s'était retournée vers lui alors qu'Inoue lui faisait des grands signes.  
Voyant qu'Ichigo n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de la rejoindre, elle couru vers lui.  
Au moment où il s'attendait à la collision entre un obus ambulant et son pauvre corps, il vit une touffe bleu qui dégagea l'obus d'un coup d'épaule et qui le regarda se faire éjecter dans la piscine sous l'impact. Après un magnifique SPLASH la rousse encore sous le choc se mit à s'agiter et à crier sous les rires de Grimmjow.

-Une baleine à l'eau, dit-il entre deux éclats de rire. Remarque pas besoin d'la sauver elle est r'tournée dans son espace naturel.

Ichigo était choqué par tant d'immaturité mais après avoir regardé sa collègue se débattre dans l'eau il ne put empêcher un sourire malgré lui.  
De loin il pouvait entendre Renji mort de rire qui répétait que ce mec était vraiment trop fort.  
Le jeune serveur se repris et lança un regard de reproche au bleuté qui continuait de se foutre de la gueule de la rouquine paumée au milieu de la piscine.

-Franchement c'est bas comme coup, grogna t'il en se dirigeant vers le bord pour aller aider Orihime.

Il se pencha vers l'eau et tendis la main à Inoue qui malheureusement s'agrippa à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage et l'entraina dans l'eau.

-Mais quel boulet c'te fille, marmonna Grimmjow en levant les yeux aux ciel.

Les deux roux ressortirent de la piscine, Ichigo en regrettant d'avoir essayé d'aider cette casse pied et Inoue en se faisant toute petite.  
Grimmjow lui avait décroché depuis que le rouquin était sorti de l'eau. Il le fixait les pupilles dilatées.  
Ses cheveux ruisselaient, l'eau glissant lentement sur son cou et son torse imberbe, son grain de peau était parfait.  
Ses tétons étaient dressés à cause du froid, ses abdos finement sculptés se soulevaient rapidement à chaque respiration, son short de bain trempé moulait à la perfection ses fesses musclés et ses cuisses Ichigo était vraiment magnifique et le bleuté commençait à avoir un sérieux problème dans l'hémisphère sud de son anatomie.  
Il devait vraiment se calmer, violer Ichigo à même le sol au milieu du pont devant une centaine de personne n'était pas conseillé comme technique de drague (bien qu'il trouvait l'idée fort intéressante).

-Ça va vous voulez des jumelles? Cria le rouquin furibond en jetant un regard noir à Grimmjow qui ne semblait absolument pas gêné par sa séance de matage interrompu.

-Nan c'est bon, mais si tu pouvais r'tirer ton short ça m'arrangerait beaucoup, répliqua t'il avec un sourire pervers.

Ichigo mi embarrassé mi furieux, hésitait entre fuir le regard de la centaine de personne qui le fixait (depuis qu'Inoue était partie dire bonjour au fond du bassin) ou, refaire le portrait de ce pervers qui devait bien faire une tête de plus que lui.  
Finalement, il prit ses affaires, se dirigea vers le bleu qui le fixait avec curiosité et d'un magnifique coup de pied l'envoya valser dans la pataugeoire puis il partit vers sa chambre en continuant à maudire Grimmjow et Renji, qui lui était toujours écroulé de rire derrière une chaise longue.  
_

Lorsqu'il rentra dans sa suite, Grimmjow se demandait sérieusement ce qu'il préférait entre draguer Ichi et le faire chier "car franchement ses réactions sont trop marrantes même si elles sont hyper douloureuses" pensa t-il en frottant son bras où un bleu dû à sa chute dans la pataugeoire ne tarderait pas à apparaitre.  
Il partit prendre une douche pour retirer le chlore et surtout calmer ses pulsions inassouvies qui commençaient à beaucoup le faire souffrir.

En sortant de sa douche il se prépara pour aller diner avec ses associés et Rangiku.  
On frappa à la porte et Gin apparu sans attendre une réponse du bleuté.

-Oï Gin en général si on frappe à une porte c'est pour demander la permission d'entrer, pas pour s'inviter tout seul.

-Désolé mais j'en pouvais plus de supporter les plaintes de ma femme. T'imagine pas comme elle peut être chiante.

Oh si Grimmjow pouvait très bien l'imaginer, depuis le temps qu'elle lui courait après, mais il ne répondit rien.

-Oh fait, reprit Gin (toujours) avec le sourire. Tu as l'air de beaucoup l'aimer le serveur roux du second pont mais ne l'embête pas trop ou il partira en courant.

-Occupes toi des fesses de ta femme et fous moi la paix ça t'regardes pas, grogna Grimmjow.

-Oui oui, bon on va manger? Je te rappelle que nous sommes à la table de président Genryusaï ce soir.

-Ouais, on va pouvoir renégocier les termes du contrat avant la signature, répondit le bleu avec un sourire carnivore.

Dans le monde des affaires Grimmjow était surnommée la panthère car une fois qu'il tenait sa proie il ne la lâchait jamais jusqu'à obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Il démontra une nouvelle fois la véracité de son surnom ce soir là.  
Pendant que Rangiku et Hallibel (la petite fille du président) lui faisait du pied sous la table en montrant leurs robes de soirées à décolleté plongeant, le bleu avait réussi à obtenir 15% des actions de la Soul Society en plus de celle qu'il gagnerait déjà le lendemain. Ainsi il deviendrait le plus gros actionnaire de l'entreprise et la moitié de ce bateau lui appartiendrait.  
Et il savait déjà comment il allait profiter de cet avantage.

Après le diner une soirée dansante fut organisé par le capitaine du bateau, un étrange bonhomme refusant de porter l'uniforme et préférant le bob à rayures plutôt que la casquette de commandant (elle est trop classe je trouve comme celle de Al dans le manga de Yamano-sensei).

Grimmjow détestait danser c'était une vraie corvée surtout qu'une longue file de femme de tout âge c'était formé devant lui. Il soupira se préparant au calvaire lorsqu'il aperçut l'objet de ses désirs entrer dans la salle accompagné comme toujours de son ami aux cheveux rouges.  
_

-Renji, on est obligé d'être ici ?Franchement tu as vraiment envie de danser avec un tas de Greluche (nda: oui j'ai mis une majuscule, après tout n'est ce pas le 2ème prénom de cette chère Orihime) style Inoue ?

-ICHIGO KUN, cria une voix stridente.

-Tien quand on parle du loup, rigola Renji en regardant Ichigo qui le suppliait déjà des yeux de l'aider à se débarrasser du parasite qui d'ici trente secondes serait soudé à son bras.

Inoue portait une longue robe verte claire à bretelle, fendu à partir de la cuisse laissant entrevoir sa peau à chaque mouvement.  
Elle se jeta sur Ichigo (comme d'habitude) lui mettant sa poitrine sous le nez (comme d'habitude), pendant que Renji louchait dessus, Ichigo qui cherchait toujours un moyen de fausser compagnie à Inoue s'arrêta net et devint blanc.

-Oh non pas lui, murmura t-il.

Renji et Orihime tournèrent la tête dans la même direction et aperçurent Grimmjow qui approchait beaucoup trop rapidement au goût du serveur, la rousse devint aussi livide qu'Ichigo et Renji lui, se rappela son fou rire mémorable de l'après-midi même.

-Alors tu danses p'tite fraise ?


End file.
